jumpariofandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
ON JUMPAR IF YOU ARE NOT NICE YOU WILL BE SHAMED (WARNING):OG These are the player's usernames and descriptions about them Kaito:Friendless. please help him and the rest of his VC.. Agt_Falcon: A Christian Jumpar player that HATES swearing and being called pig or sheep. He identifies himself as a fish with an egg beater. One or two people call him sheep though, and he gets very salty when they do. He's friends with {SCY}Hope, JAPAN, Agt_Oween, ArtyParty4, SAD UNICORN, Agt_Zero, Pyron001, Agt_rexy, Agt_Dashy, Cheese, KWIAMCOOL, (WMC)Fruit, THE ABYSS, :D(tablet), Ashley, Jinxs, SpaceSailor24, Alexboi22, Huh?, myochibipotato, Lily won't say, Shadow, THUNDER, Karen, Banana, J+N, {SCY}(WMC) Nate, Nesquik, Rogue Wolf, Fire, (STAR)KILL, Marsh Maello, (WMC) Jompy, Juniper, pop, POP, Puggles, Bi Failzure, KWgothops, Goldie, VikkstarFan, e, who he calls Rhodes, and many more. Because myo asked, here's a list of all(most) of the clans he's in: Agt_, SKILL, SCY, WMC, PC, SL, IDK, FM, FA, MYSTIC, Void, CIA, FBI, KGB, DB, Cpt_, Garf, Jedi, PRO, CAKE, R2D2, IAC, SW, and KW. He has an amazing personality and is a really good friend(IAC said this). He's super nice to everyone until someone insults his friends(or swears). He also really, REALLY wants a skull cup. He used to have another name(Fireheart) when he first started the game 4ish years ago. He's always looking for new friends, so when you see him, make sure to say hi! Derek is okayish. (Lol dork it me) SimplifyAshley: Aka Ashley, Ash... OR KIWI. She is pretty cool and friendly unless you get on her bad side.She kind of hates Fire, but on the other hand, she acts cool around him after she broke up with Fire. She's also very sweet and kind and nice to anyone who doesn't PISS HER OFF. So when you see her say HELLO!! She is struggling with her new school in Singapore, so if you see her, you may here some negative comments. But notherless, do encourage her as she has been through a lot of difficult situations after she left the US. She doesn't play much as she is super busy. But please, if you see her, say hi and get to know her more. She's really open about her struggles so feel free to help her. She is great friends with KWIAMCOOL, Agt_Falcon, ~393~, (WMC)Fruit, and many more. Maybe too much. She's changed a bit but still comes back her old savage self, defending her friends from those idiots out there. She ships IAC and Falcon, hard. Oh yea, one last thing, don't start a fight with her. That's all we can say, don't say we didn't warn you. She may just start breaking down because of her break up with Alex and Raphael. Please do support her as when you feel down, she will give her support to you.The thing is, she isn't really... how should we put this... caring when it comes to negative things. She may blurt out things she doesn't mean, but yet, being her savage way. You may never know. She recently went offline for almost a year and came back in August, however, she's been dealing with family and friends issues. She may start talking about how depressed she is, so please don't be shocked. She's been discouraged by her family, and bullied by her classmates. Her friends in US barely talk to her and when they do, it's nasty things. So she's going through a really hard time right now. But she occasionally will cheer you up if you open up to her about your problems, as she may be going through the same thing. Also, she is now a real big fan of BTS, yea her new school changed her. A lot? She's came out, being pansexual, and she's having trouble in her life as her crush is one of her best friends, who she is having a conflict with, please do be patient if she ends up ranting. AKOJerry-OG:. HE CAME BACK GUYS!!! We are so happy he is with us again!!! We were sad he left. But like I said before, he's back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! been great playing jumpar! i'm going to start playing more often! -Jerry aka NR4D ArtyParty4: A kind Jumpar player that loves art. Amazing friends with {SCY}Hope and Sad Unicorn. Acquainted with Agt_Falcon. Not one of the original players, but has some pretty good skills nonetheless. Also loves playing T or D. ASF_CHICKEN: a nice friend from the va who likes to communicate with others. She is SUPER NICE you will be her friend no matter what. She isn't on a lot, so if you see her you'll be lucky. Banana-No one really knows him except his good friends Marsh Maello and Agt_Falcon, and his REALLY good friends e and JELLO.After a while he stopped playing. he was very weird in a good way and funny.He sometimes made funny banana jokes and stayed up late with JELLO and e.Banana is just so amazing in many ways. He is very sweet and kind and amazing and we love him dearly. He makes anyone smile and laugh. He can brighten someones mood really fast.He is just so amazing and kind there are words we as a jumpar famly cant even describe. He has returned from the summer of 2019 “Bad memory is quite the evil.”-banana quote Bendy: An actual 9 year old. No one knows much. Bendy used to play but now he doesn't anymore. He's probably with his ink machine or something. i have a reason to believe is MIKU. CAKE JEN!: A brilliant girl who is usually online with Simplify/Ashley. She is actually Gamingwithjen, but hides it well. Depends on who you talk to anyways! I am usually is nice and also is nice, but don't get on my bad side. Have a great day everyone! :D Cheese: Goes by many names, is the God of this realm, loves anime, and likes cheese. Also started the discord, and this wiki. We are forever gratefull for this. Has an eccentric personality but is a good person and will talk with you about anything. They are very funny, smart, kind, etc. and we are very happy they're back :). CHOOP CHOOP- She is an eccentric giant chicken blob who plays on the server. She will attack you if you are green on the server unless you are her friend. She likes to randomly shout phrases on the chat that may be funny and are really random. She talks about herself in the third person when she does not know someone that well. She is very optimistic but is not really smart sometimes being a chicken brain. CHOOP CHOOP'S goal in life is to be happy and drink green blood.She also hopes that giant chickens will be free in the future. (not exactly a role player) CHOOP CHOOP has left the server to visit MOTHER RUSSIA. We will miss you! Who knows... maybe we will see her soon... Dunkirk - AN AMAZING FRIEND!!! EVERYBODY LOVED HIM!!! HE BRIGHTENED UP JUMPAR ALL THE TIME BUT THEN HE LEFT AND JUMPAR BECAME DEAD UNTIL A NEW GENERATION OF PEOPLE CAME BUT WE WON'T FORGET DUNKIRK AND WE HOPE HE COMES BACK!!! Don't Kill Me/dkm: Straight up the worst player ever. Everyone who's played for a long time knows him. He only joins Jumpar.io to be a asshole and he admits it. He has ruined relationships and loves faking people to ruin peoples lives from the inside out. He gets high from literally screwing up lives. Also a strait up spawn-killer. SO WATCH OUT!! I'm pretty sure he left which is good. e-Yes he only goes by that letter. Never capitalize it for some reason he gets upset. He is very very smart and gives somewhat great advice. He is one of the best jumpar.io greatest players ever but never can seem to play on his phone SO TAKE YOUR CHANCE WHILE YOU HAVE IT TO KILL HIM.p.s he will get revenge tho..He cares a lot even tho he doesn't show and says he doesn't but we all know he does. Fire: He's 16 and played for 5 years. He doesn't play to often like he used to, but he is funny and the most insane guy you'll know. He's been here since nearly the beginning of the game and has seen a lot of amazing people come and leave forever but once you become family to him, he will prioritize your happiness over anything. He gives great advise to anyone who needs it and is known to read minds. He tries to help everyone even at the expense of his sanity sometimes and so he isn't exactly the same person he used to be and sometimes gets sad so be there to help him! FishBones- another mystery player. But rumors say that Fish is similar to Broom Lord. Maybe he IS Broom Lord... but that's uncertain since Broom Lord is "THE KEEPER OF THE BROOM REALM" while FishBones is just FishBones. Goldie/Blondie: She used to play a lot, and has been playing for over five years, then (sadly) she stopped playing for a year. When she came back everyone she played with was gone so be sure and say "Hiiii!" She plays sports all the time and is nice when you get to know her. She has a sister who is also an OG. RIP Potato clan :) HIGHTENSE LEON- one of the strongest and upbeat Leons there is HOI: Fire and Miami's mom. She's also a personal auto correct for her friends who spell things wrong. Though she has some pretty "difficult task" in the jumpar community, she is a great person and she's protective of her friends. She can make you laugh even in the worst situations. Jumpar believes its magic and she somehow is a witch. Her youtube channel is AMAZING!!! That one time she went live for us was pretty great. We hope she comes back someday. Her personality really made jumpar a happy place. Honcho: Fires online son. He gets angry very easily but once you get him to like you he's cool.And a lil weird and doesn't talk much. He doesn't play anymore i think. JAPAN: is a continent. Hates people who steal his name. HATES THEM! Jinxs: Cool and awesome player in the Jumpar community, but always feels blue because of his name.He really is a kind person who is sad a lot so when you talk to him please don't be uptight or rude. So when you see him please be a kind friend and cheer him up! {JUST}JELLO-JELLO is very kind. She always knows the right things to say. She makes total strangers feel welcome. She is very sweet and loves her friends. She gives great advise and is always there when you need a friend. SHE IS ADORABLE������AND VERY PRETTY*100. Her friends love her and she hates to be ignored. She has played for 4 years. She is a very strong minded and thinks many things about the universe and loves to talk about it. So if you ever want to just go to her. She loves to talk a lot about things she likes, knows, friends, and the things she loves. There is so much we can say about her. So when you see her say hi even though shell probably say it first. Jello is really chill when people arent pissing her off. She is a person like anyone else and just because she doesnt like you that doesnt mean that everyone doesnt like you. SHE HAS LEFT JUMPAR.... WE WILL MISS HER... Juniper - A mysterious, weird, (supporting?), and kind person. (a good friend) Prankster. Sometimes goes by other names. They have a brown wart on their eye, talks about it a lot in different languages (we question), most of which reasonable understanding in. They are also obsessed about certain languages and confuses people who do not understand the language . Juniper ochen horoshaya padrooshka. Ona ochen dobraya i vecyolaya padrooshka. Ona znaeyet i ponimaet ruski i ispanski horosho. Juniper would do anything for their friends. Even if they have to stay up super late. Juniper is super trustworthy so you can count on them!(Gender is forever a mystery) Karen- ( Kill All Retarded Enemy's Now) a very good friend who is known jumpar-wide for HIS love of brooms and is very supportive to his friends. He always has a way of making you laugh either by saying random things or by giving more interesting information about brooms. He also doesn't talk much but when he does it is very memorable, Some people talk to him on discord (see below) and he is (i think) more often on discord than on jumpar. He is the founder of several distinguished clans like KGB and Broom. Unfortunately he is leaving to Spain in the summer so be sure to know him as the great person he is before he leaves.(Note please don't delete this person again they deserve to be here and are very important to all of us) KWgothops: Actually joined the discord. https://discord.gg/z3nw6vR you should go check it out. It is AMAZING GO LOOK AT IT IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DISCORD THEN MAKE ONE IF YOUR PARENTS SAY NO BE A REBEL AND MAKE ONE STILL!!! KWIAMCOOL: aka IAC is probably gonna be your best friend whether you like it or not. She has an amazing personality, she has all the good traits in a friend you would want, and there is no good trait she doesn't have because she has them all. ALSO SHES VERY FREAKIN PRETTY!!! Also she is very cool (DUH). She is very sweet, funny, strong, and kind and is really cool and chill. Has an amazing talent of bringing everyone together and makes jumpar a family. Once she says something, she means it. Is the highlight of any and every time. She will be there for you and helps when she can. also .. sticks to her word .. if she says she's gonna leave, she's gonna leave. There's no turning back so if I were you, I wouldn't make her mad. KWmiami: An absolute liar. All the things she said before about her were lies. She just wanted attention. Lilith - AKA lilyith, or lily has an AMAZING personality. Sadly, she left and WE ARE SAD!!! LILYITH IF YOU SEE THIS COME BACK. Marsh Maello: A.k.a Ink Sans. Loves facts that Ashley annoys people with. He's all cool and awesome. He's pretty friendly and likes to say REEEE a lot hes very funny,weird and sweet.So when you see him make sure to say hi.He dosent really come on much any more but we all wish he did we miss him dearly. Nesquik-He is 15 and an OG. He is very funny and VERY VERY SWEET. JELLO and him were best friends and then he left. BUT HE HAS RETURNED!!! JELLO was very happy to see him and they both talked about how much they both missed each other. Nesquik plans to be on more and more. His mortal enemy is the pencil that kept him away from JELLO.Hes very sweet and kind and love to have a dirty mind.WE ALL LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Likes jello only as a friend. Parazival: Also known as Paragon or Para. Used to be the best in the game, but he doesn't play anymore. He is nice and his high score is 821. PCBananas(called by friends as Susanna) is not to be mistaken for Banana. She is quite blob hungry and will kill you because that's the way the game is done. If you are her friend then she will still try to kill you but she will apologize afterwards and she doesn't push you to be killed by her. She is a really nice person and will talk to you if you are her friend. PC]myochibi(potato) - The founder of the potato clan (totally promoting it -- it's open to all - feel free to join but please ask permission first) myo is an amazing person who loves her friends very much and cares very much. She comforts us and listens to us even when we don't do the same. She is a very beautiful person and her personality is even better. Her potatoness is amazing and she always makes us laugh. potato gif here Unfortunately she is very busy and often has to leave quite suddenly to do the many things she has to do.... POP-He used to play and pretend he was a pet sometimes. Some people hated him. But we all just got along.No one really knew him and he just left one day.(Edit: there are two POP/pops on this server and they are both very different people but are both in potato clan so don't mess their names or identities up bc you wouldn't want the same thin to happen to you. Therefore this description is not very accurate.) Puggles/pugs- Is very kind and sweet. He is a trumpet player. He is also very adorable and very funny. So when you see him make sure to say hi to him. There are so many nice things to say about him this descrition will become too long.HE IS FREAKIN ADORABLE AND SOOOOO FUNNY.I think he has an older brother and a sister. Rain: Has a doppelganger friend named love.No one really knows much. All we know is that he stopped playing. ROUGE WOLF-She has come back to the jumpar family a few days ago we are very greatfull. She has changed a bit since we last saw he months ago but it's ok because we love her so much and accept her for her. She is just so amazing and so sweet.Please say hi when you see her. SAD UNICORN: A great player that visits the server quite frequently. She's sweet, likes basketball, and loves annoying her friends (especially Falcon). This is the type of person that you can go to with your problems though she has many of her own. She also gets upset with "Unicorn" because this one was a unicorn first. Good friends both irl and in game with ArtyParty4 and {SCY} Hope. Make sure to say hi to her because she always looking for new friends! PLAYERS BEWARE: Even she has her limits to being nice. DO NOT hurt her friends or she WILL hurt you. :D {SCY}Hope: She is an awesome friend. Plays sports and is really nice until you mess with her or her friends. She is always playing, so give her a warm welcome! Her latest name is HopesAngel and SUPREME HOPE. Gave up her relations with with Fire to Ashley, and got him back again. Funny how that works. She is KWIAMCOOL's online mom, and she is AMAZING at it. IS IN LOVE WITH ZACH HERRON and Fire. {SCY}Storm: She is Hope's friend. You might see her if you are lucky. She plays a lot of sports. She is really nice. Become her friend! Hope and Storm love making puns when they see each other in the game. Some make you cringe inside out but they are both really funny. Storm is new but shes awesome and just nice to be around. But be careful. When she Is mad Storm turns into a real storm. I dont think she plays anymore which is sad because i really never got to know her. (Star)Kill-His friends called him star(or kill) he hasn't played in a very long time and we miss him a lot.He was such a good friend and loved to talk.Star please come back.We miss him so much! SupremeNope/NopesAngel: He/she sure likes to say nope. Is an explorer of the cough syrup realm, a dextronaut, if you will. THE ABYSS-HE IS AMAZING AND LOVING and very funny. He's a great friend and would do anything to help you. He also likes jello from what i've heard but is sad because she has a bf. JELLO and him are best friends. He is such a good friend and an amazing player. He can also be confused as a she no one knows why... We haven't seen him in a while, but we hope for his return. The Broom Lord- Who is he? or is it a she? No one knows. but one thing is certain, The Broom Lord is one of the players of Jumpar, But who? Look for clues throughout the wiki and the docs and Throughout the Discord . Who knows, maybe one of you will solve the mystery. Broom Lord is on Discord. The Fact Girl: AKA Ashley in her fact mode. The mode Marsh Maello likes, and the mode Agt_Falcon hates. But she is also very funny and kind so when you see her say hi.She dosent really come on any more but when you meet/see her shes the nicest person you will meet and know.Shes very kind and loves her friends and her friends love her. THUNDER-SHE IS VERY VERY VERY VERY FRIGGING FLYING PENGUIN PRETTY. She is very kind and sweet and caring and will say hi right away. She loves to get to know people and she gives people a smile on there faces. She is an amazing friend and we hope she stays with us. Leon- A Cold-hearted Saint who loves singing, and cares for friends. XD (TCGMasterKickbox) anyway, he is extremely powerful in his newest most rare form. a change from TCGMASTERKICKBOX2(TCGMK1's Brother) UgandaKnuckles: probably 9, maybe bendy, and most definitely a dead meme. We hope he/she doesn't come on anymore. VikkstarFan: Raging lesbian. Listens to everything but country and gospel. Education driven. Not very active. Science buddies with Fire. Attitude. Kinkiest fucker you'll ever meet. (lol i put no effort into this) (@BringMeHolyWater on Wattpad) We think she stopped playing and WE ARE VERY SAD SHE WAS THE BEST FRIEND A PERSON COULD HAVE. (GUYS I DIDN'T STOP PLAYING I'M STILL ALIVE I SWEAR. FIRE I MISS YOU)(Hey, Vikk, we need your help with something (-Agt_Falcon) (What's up my dude?)) (Do you know a guy from Canada that Miami had a crush on? I know it's a weird question but I'll explain later.)(Yeah? His player name was GOD, why do you ask?) (WMC)Fruit-is an amazing trumpet player and artist I don't know how but is always on it's like she's...immortal anyways BEFRIEND HER OR ELSE.She loves to help and comfort her friends and she gives great advise.Mess with her friends you better wish you didn't. SHE WILL TALK TO YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!.She would do anything for you and loves with her whole heart.She is just such an amazing friend and person. She can brighten up any conversation.She is just such an amazing friend i could sit here and name as many as 1000 great things about her and not get tired. Everyone needs someone like Fruit in their lives if they don't what even is life without a Fruit.I don't wanna know or find out. We love her so dang much and we hope she knows we do. She just is such a big part of jumpar if we lost her jumpar would collapse and fall and be chaos and boring. So many people would stop playing. WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH FRUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (WMC)Jeanbean-Jeanbean is a friend everyone should have. She is very adorable and very funny. She is very hard to forget most likely you will never forget her its impossible. People notice most about her because what an amazing person she is and how loving and caring she is. She likes to draw and is a undertale fan girl (no not the TOXIC FAN GIRL) We all love her so much!!!!!!!! {SCY}(WMC)Nate- He has come back to jumpar! he is good friends with (WMC)Fruit as well as many others. he is a very sweet and kind friend.He used to hate Fruit but they became friends in the end and he called her fruitful. He has a YT channel named NATEDOGG684. Go check it out. Now. anti-_____ - Comes on when they want to protest against something. Not the same as ANTIVIRUS and always has the anti- part plus whatever it is they are against. No specific person uses this name. ~393~: She's just cool all around. I don't know as of yet any time shes had enemies on Jumpar.io or tried to be mean. She likes/liked the musical Hamilton and is pretty cheerful. If you meet her you must be a terrible person if she doesn't become your friend. {MYSTIC}24- An awesome person who loves the server, but is always hated on for no reason. He tries to get along with everyone and loves to kill. If he kills you, don't get mad, it's part of the game. He has had many conflicts with Jello and Fruit/Chill/Kevin, but he tries to look past those and move on. When you see him playing, please be nice to him and stay on his good side. Hey its me Leon (AKA MIKU) and everyone hates me so i'm not gonna say anything if you see me the only thing i'll say is *I HATE MYSELF* and i will only talk to Vocaloids or Myo or StarKILL and jello until I change this again THIS IS A NOTE FROM TCGMASTERKICKBOX. Blob- he is a competitive player. he likes going on to the game to play with his friends like Agt_falcon, Agt_rexy, Agt_dashy, Japan and I'm a helicoptor. you can find him on late at night trying to beat everyone he cogradulate people who can beat him and finds them quite apealing to hang out with. Agt_dashy- Not much is known about dashy besides that he is friends with Agt_falcon, Agt_rexy, Blob, Japan, and I'm a helicoptor. Agt_Oween- is Owen's new username. He is a "jedi" and calls juniper "yoda". He hasn't been on for a while and we surely miss this comical weirdo SOME MANY PEOPLE FROM JUMPAR HAVE COME AND GONE BUT ONE THING FOR SURE IS AS A JUMPAR FAMILY AND COMMUNITY WE ALWAYS REMEMBER THEM AND CARE AND LOVE AND MISS THEM.NEVER FORGET THAT.:) . Category:Juniper Category:Sheep/Pig Category:FISH WITH EGG BEATER Category:Characters lah bodoh Category:Blob- Competitive player likes hanging with his friends on the game mainly Agt_falcon